


Resident Advisor

by svcietys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, First Love, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Homophobic John Winchester, I'm Bad At Tagging, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Tension, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svcietys/pseuds/svcietys
Summary: Dean was finally free. Free from his father's controlling grip, he was headed to college, to make a life for himself. While it was excruciatingly hard for him to leave his younger brother, Sam, Dean couldn't help but feel excited. He was finally going to be free from his father, their small town, and all the drama that came with it. Dean was set on making his college experience peaceful and drama free, that was, until he met Castiel, the resident advisor for his floor. Dean had never met anyone that made him feel both equally exhilarated and nauseas all at the same time and he caught himself thinking about Cas more often than one dude should think about another. Maybe that was okay though, or maybe Dean was in for a chaotic ride. Either way, he cant seem to pull himself away from the beautiful blue-eyed RA with the weird name.-Idk ya'll I'm bad at summaries and tags just read if you want to.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 27





	1. First Encounters

Today was the day. Dean was leaving. Finally. 

It's not like he wanted to leave. Well, he did.. but that didn't mean he wanted to leave his brother, Sam, alone with their father. John Winchester was a deadbeat, alcoholic father with the tendency to latch on to people and never let go. It's not his fault, Dean used to think. After Sam and Dean's mom died, John died with her. He turned to the bottle for his comfort, at the bar every night and not coming home till the morning. Dean used to feel bad for him, but that was before he realized that Sam deserved better, he deserved a father and if John wasn't going to be one, Dean would be the best next thing. They had each other, they didn't need him. 

For a while, Dean wouldn't even think about the idea of leaving Sam, even if that meant staying under John's hold forever. Sam, however, was never going to allow that. "You are the best big brother I could have ever asked for Dean, but you have to do something for yourself for once. I will be fine, you have to believe that I know how to take care of myself, Dean. I'll be in college in a couple of years anyways. So, please go have some fun for the both of us." After some heavy arguing and even heavier hesitation, Dean starting looking at colleges. Still close where he could drive back if anything happened but also far enough away that John couldn't control everything he did. He settled on the University of South Carolina. It had a pretty great English program and it was also approximately three and a half hours away from their little town outside of Atlanta, Georgia. After acing the SAT's Dean got into USC with almost no trouble at all, getting a full ride and everything. Dean was a little proud of himself, if he did say so himself. 

Dean had been dreaming of this day, of leaving his controlling dad and getting a taste of real freedom. He wanted to be able to talk to who he wanted, hang out with who he wanted, and to be able to do whatever he wanted without his father's tyrannical grip on him. He was ready, totally and completely ready. Taking one last look around his room, glancing at the the place where him and Sam carved their initials into the bed post, he smiled and shut the door. As he walked downstairs, passing by his father who was drinking and watching TV in the living room, he could see Sam sitting on the back of Dean's impala in the driveway. This is was the part that Dean had been dreading. He wasn't the best at goodbyes, he hated them, getting all sappy and in-tune with one's emotions was not his strong suit. 

"Hey, you put a dent into Baby and I'll have to kick your ass!" Dean yelled out the front door, walking towards Sam, hands fidgeting with his keys.

"Yeah well you may be some big college man now, but I think with my height I could definitely take you." Sam said, laughing and hopping off the trunk. Even with Sam being a couple years younger, he was still eye level with Dean, hitting a growth spurt his freshman year of high school. 

"Just because you turned into a giant over night doesn't mean that your tougher than me." Dean shot back, grabbing the top of Sam's head and rubbing his hair all out of place. After swatting his hand away, Sam looked up at Dean smiling, he looked genuinely happy for Dean, even if deep down he didn't want him to leave, and maybe some of that showed on his face. Dean, still fidgeting with his keys, put one hand on Sam's shoulder, "Hey, it'll be alright. I'll be home for fall break, and then for Christmas, I swear I'll be here so often your gonna get annoyed with me and tell me to go back." Dean said, softly smiling. A lump rising in his throat. Damn, this is gonna be rough, he thought. 

"Yeah, it'll be fine Dean, promise. I'm really excited for you. Make sure you go to a bunch of parties, and for god's sake make some friends so you can stop bugging me all the time." Sam laughed, shoving Dean away. 

"Whatever, bitch." Dean rolled his eyes, heading for the drivers seat. 

"Jerk." Sam said, stepping out of the driveway and standing by the drivers side door. He shoved his hands in his pockets, waiting for Dean to pull out of the driveway.

"Listen," Dean said, getting in the car and rolling down the window for Sam to hear him, "if anything happens, you call me, understand?" 

"Stop, I'll be fine Dean."

"Just say you'll call if you need me." Dean said sternly, holding Sam's gaze.

"Yes, I'll call. Promise. Now go before you hit traffic." Sam smiled, waving him out of the driveway. 

"Alright, alright. I'll call when I get there." And with that, Dean drove away from the house, watching Sam get smaller and smaller in the rear-view mirror. His chest got tighter as he eventually disappeared out of sight, He'll be fine, he told himself, It'll all be fine.

\--

After three and a half hours of driving and four gas and snacks stops later, Dean pulled onto campus. It was bigger than he pictured it, there were people everywhere. Freshman move in day was apparently a big deal around here, they had information booths on every corner and people in blue shirts helping people get their luggage to their dorms. Good thing all I've got is a couple bags and a pillow, Dean thought.

After asking one of the blue shirts where building 2A was, he parked the impala and headed for his dorm. Navigating through the hallways was pretty stressful considering every freshman on the floor was either lost or carrying a shit load of luggage. On the way to room 212 he walked past a door that had a sign hanging from it that said "RA" and then a little name slot under that read, "Castiel." What kind of name is Castiel, Dean thought.

When he found his room he opened the door to find that it was empty except for two twin sized beds on either side of the room, a bookcase on one side, and then a desk on the other. His roommate hadn't made it there yet, so Dean put his bags down on the bed on the desk side of the room. The dorm was pretty spacious, it looked like two rooms that were pushed together and had the middle wall taken down. Maybe I'll put up a sheet or something, Dean thought. Dean was big on privacy and personal space and was praying to whatever god was out there that his roommate was too. He really didn't want to have to deal with a roommate that was clingy and wanted to hang out and talk all the time. However, Sam had told him to make friends so he'd have to let up at least a bit on the boundaries. 

Dean unpacked some of his clothes, hanging them up in the small closet on his side of the room. He hung up his poster of a black 1967 Chevy Impala, put his laptop on the desk along with a couple textbooks for his classes tomorrow, and sat on his bed, looking around at his new room. It was nice... clean. It didn't have the familiar initials carved into the bed post, or the hole in his closet door from the one time he got into a fight with John and punched the door in, but overall he liked it. Maybe it was the newfound freedom, or maybe it was just that it was nice to have some change. Either way, he was hopeful.

After changing into some sweatpants and throwing his shirt off onto the bed, Dean picked up the phone to call Sam to let him know that he made it. Sam answered on the second ring.

"Dean! Hey man did you make it? How's the dorm? You meet your roommate yet?" Sam asked all in the span of one breath.

"Woah, woah man slow down. Yeah I got here, dorm's pretty nice, got a lotta space and all that. Roommate hasn't shown up yet but it's still early." Dean said. "How's dad? You all good?"

"Yes, Dean stop worrying. He was a little grouchy earlier but I just stayed in my room, I think he passed out already." Sam laughed. 

Dean began pacing around his room a little, already feeling the nerves pile up. Maybe this was a bad idea, he shouldn't have actually left. Dude stop being dumb and paranoid, he told himself.  
"So what day to you go back to school?" Dean asked. Just then a crash came from outside his room, most likely a freshman dropping their bags or a TV or something. Dean looked up to see that his door was open just a bit, and on the other side was some guy staring back at him. He had dark hair, nice skin, and piercing blue eyes that stood out among his dark clothes. He wore a black leather jacket, dark jeans, and some black boots. 

"Uh... can I help you?" Dean asked, looking at the stranger suspiciously.

"Oh yeah sorry," the man said, opening the door just a bit more and walking inside, "I'm Castiel, Cas, your resident advisor. I was just popping in to say hi and if you need anything to let me know. Im just right down the hall." He gave a small smirk in Dean's direction. Dean couldn't help but notice the deepness of Castiel's voice, it was the kind of rough and beautiful that sounded like it should be narrating movies or something. His smile was really nice too, the way that Cas smirked at him sent a wave of... something through Dean that gave him chills. It was then that Dean realized that he didn't have a shirt on. He reached for him shirt on the bed, sliding it on quickly.

"Oh yeah saw your room on the way in. I'm Dean, nice to meet you man. I'll let you know if I need anything." Dean gave a nod, adjusting his clothes a bit. Castiel started at him for a second longer, sending the chills through Dean yet again, and then turned to leave. 

"Oh, and by the way," Castiel said turning towards Dean again, "If you don't want people gawking at you, shut the door next time." He looked at Dean from head to toe slowly with the same smirk still plastered on his face. He met Dean's eyes again, winked, and then he was gone. Dean stared after him, not knowing why he was left covered in chills over his whole body and feeling a little fuzzy in his head. The feeling made him need to sit back on his bed, still staring at the door where the blue-eyed RA had just walked out of and wondering why the encounter had such an effect on him. 

"Dean? Dean you good?" Dean could faintly hear his brothers voice over the phone that was now at his side. He had totally forgotten that he was on the phone, or even what he was doing at the moment. What had they been talking about?

"Yeah... yeah sorry man, my RA just came in." He said softly, still feeling fuzzy. He rubbed his hand through his hair before feeling his head and his cheeks, why did he feel so hot?

"Oh cool, is he nice?" 

"Uh I don't know really, he seemed pretty cool. He just introduced himself." Seriously, why did he feel so flushed?

"Alright well you sound tired, I'll let you go. Take a nap man, good luck in your classes tomorrow!" Sam said cheerfully.

"Yeah thanks Sammy, I'll talk to you later." Dean said, hanging up the phone before laying back on his bed. He couldn't keep his thoughts from wandering to the dark haired, leather jacket wearing 'Cas' that was just in his room. Had Cas checked him out? Was that real or did Dean imagine it? Did Dean want him to check him out? No, dudes don't check out other dudes, Dean told himself. He got up and decided to take a shower while he waited for his roommate, definitely not still thinking about the mysterious RA that left him feeling weak in the knees and light in the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of this idea at three am and my friends made me write it. This is for my J2, I love you both so much.


	2. Is This Seat Taken?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has his first day of classes and naturally he just happens to have one with Cas. He also meets a certain adorable redhead and gets invited to his first college party. Big day for Dean-o!

It was the first day of classes. Dean woke up early, wanting to make sure he wasn't going to be late for his first ever college class. After turning off his alarm he pulled his blanket off of him, casting a glance to his roommate, Benny, who ended up finally showing up to the dorms right before Dean was about to head to bed for the night. 

Benny was alright, other than the fact that he stayed up until midnight talking to some girl on the phone. He was pretty cool though, he liked some of the same bands as Dean and even complemented his poster of his Baby he had hung up. Dean told him he’d take him for a ride in his impala soon and Benny seemed pretty excited. So far he was clean and not that noisy, sure, he called Dean ‘brother’ about thirty times in one conversation but Dean found it kinda funny, almost charming. 

After taking a shower and throwing on some jeans and his jacket he took one last look in the mirror and headed for the door, grabbing his book bag on the way out. He stepped into the hallway to see a few other freshman scurrying off to class. Some looked nervous, fidgeting with campus maps and looking like chicken that got their heads chopping off. Others looked pretty at ease, strolling from their rooms, bags slung over their shoulders and a peaceful expression on their face. Dean on the other hand... didn't know how to feel. Class? That was easy, he had always been good at school, making the grades he wanted and getting along with his teachers just fine. School was never a problem for Dean, it wasn't until he got back home that he had to be on guard all the time, never knowing when the next John-Winchester-drunk-and-disorderly show would come on.

This is gonna be a breeze, Dean thought, shutting the door behind him and heading for the stairs. He couldn't help but stare at the door labeled 'RA' on the way, wondering if he would see Castiel today at all. Thinking back to the three sentence conversation that he shared with Cas yesterday was enough to make his stomach flip a little against his control. Dean pulled his eyes away from the door, putting one foot in front of the other, going down the stairs until he eventually walked out onto the campus.

Apparently the freshman move in day wasn't the only big event that happened on campus. The information booths were still in full swing, handing out campus maps and pencils to the freshman who were wandering around, looking lost and terrified. Dean was smart though. Waiting for Benny to show up last night Dean gave himself a little tour around campus, finding where each class for the day was located and setting the best route to each. 

His first class for the day was Creative Writing, which Dean was pretty excited about. He'd always liked writing, really just poems and little short stories every now and then. Sam loved hearing them before he went to bed, so Dean would write a new one for him whenever he got the chance. Usually they were stories about monsters and scary supernatural stories, those were Sam's favorites. Sometimes they would even run around the house or outside pretending like they were hunting after whichever new monster that Dean had written about. Sam's love for his stories was the encouragement that Dean needed to try to be a real writer, though he would probably rather write something more than just supernatural stories. That's what Dean wanted to do, write something that mattered. Something bigger than just monsters or modern romance.He wanted to leave some kind of mark, however cliche that sounded.

Dean made it to class ten minutes early and headed for a seat near the back, glad to find that most of the seats were empty. The professor looked like the stereotypical college professor in about every movie ever. He wore tan colored clothes, khakis and a sweater vest, he had glasses hanging from his neck and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was older, gray specks in his beard and hair which for whatever reason made him look that much smarter. There was a white board behind his podium which had ‘ Professor Shurley’ scribbled on it. 

Dean looked down at his watch, seeing that he only had less than a minute before class started he began to grab his things out of his bag, setting them on his desk. That was when he heard it, the same gravelly voice that had kept his mind running all last night when he was trying to sleep.

"Is this seat taken?"

Dean froze, the pen in his hand ceasing. Ignoring the rise of his heartbeat, he looked up at the guy standing over him.

"Uh... no, no it's available."

"Cool." Castiel flung his bag off his shoulder and slid into the seat next to Dean. "Dean, right?"

"That's me, and you're Castiel."

"That's me." He said, winking at Dean. "But please, Cas."

“Sure, Cas” Dean gave a little smile, trying to ignore the things that Cas’s wink had done to him. 

As the professor started the lecture, introducing himself and beginning on the overview of the course, Dean and Cas sat in silence. Dean, still trying to control his breathing and thinking why in the hell Cas decided to sit next to him rather than the dozen of other chairs around the room. After a few moments, or a few hours, Dean wasn’t sure which, Cas broke the silence between them. 

“So, what’s your major?” He whispered, leaning towards Dean. 

“Oh, uh, English. I wanna be a writer.” Dean whispered back. Staring into Cas’s stupidly blue eyes that were now much closer to his own face.

“Huh. Wouldn’t have pegged you for a writer.” Cas said, shrugging and leaning back in his chair, causing his legs to spread out and press against Dean’s. 

“Why is that?” Dean asked, tensing up as he felt Cas’s leg pressing against his own. He didn’t want to move it and have Cas thinking he was rude or something.   
Also maybe he liked the heat radiating from his body but that was besides the point.

“I don’t know, you just don’t have the look I guess. I mean look at you,” Cas said, gesturing to Dean’s face, “you are far too handsome to be something as mundane as a writer.”

Dean could feel his face flush at that, praying to anyone who was out there listening that Cas couldn’t tell. Avoiding Cas’s strong and weirdly alluring eyes Dean shrugged in his chair, “Uh, t-thanks?” 

“Oh, it was definitely a compliment.” Cas said, his mouth turning up at the corners in a smirk.

At that, Dean turned back towards the front of the room keeping his eyes on the board in front of him trying to think of anything but the compliment Cas just gave him or the leg that was still pressed up against his own. After what felt like forever Professor Shurley concluded class, giving the assignment for the next week and wishing his students a good rest of their week. Dean hurriedly put his things back in his bag, wanting to get a good start to his next class.

“So, since you’re gonna be a writer and everything, wanna help one of us non-english majors with the assignment this week?” Cas asked standing over Dean while he finished packing up. 

“Oh, yeah no problem man, I got classes the next couple days but we can study after that if you want.” Dean stood up, level with Cas.

“Cool, it’s a date.” Cas said, giving Dean one last wink before walking out of the classroom leaving Dean standing there with his eyes wide and stomach flipping. 

After a few minutes Dean got the feeling in his legs back and made his way to his next class. The whole way thinking about what Cas had said. It wasn’t a date, they were just going to be studying. He knew that, Cas knew that, he was merely joking. Cas did seem to be a bit of a flirt, yeah, he was definitely just joking. Dean had managed to talk himself down by the time he got to his next class, this one much smaller and a lot less seats. He took a seat next to a pretty red-headed girl with some kind of comic on her shirt. She whipped her head around as he sat down and introduced herself, “Hi I’m Charlie!” She smiled at Dean, holding out her hand. Dean introduced himself and shook Charlie’s hand, her friendliness bringing a smile to his face. 

They exchanged some small talk throughout the lecture, although it was nowhere near as intense as his conversation with Cas in his last class. When the professor concluded the class, Dean gathered his things and started to head for the door. “Hey! Hold up!” Charlie yelled his way. He turned to see her shoving her things in her bag and heading his way. They walked out onto the campus towards the square.

“So there is supposed to be this party tonight at one of the frats and I snagged an invite. I’ve got a plus one though if you wanna join.” 

“Uh, I don’t know if I’m really the party type.” Dean said, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. He liked Charlie, she was nice enough and friendly. She was also really into the same comic that Sam had always made him read to him. The familiarity of it all was oddly comforting. But Dean had never really been much of a party type. He wasn’t ever able to really try it out, he spent all of his nights at home with Sam binging on junk food and watching movies. That’s where he had always wanted to be anyways. 

“Oh come on its college!” Charlie whined, shoving him lightly. “You are the only person I’ve met so far that even comes close to being as cool as I am, you’ve got to come with me!” Dean smiled as Charlie gave her best puppy dog eyes. Sam did tell him he needed to make friends, and Charlie was right, he’s in college now. Finally Dean rolled his eyes and caved, “Sure, yeah. I’ll go.” 

Charlie made a noise that was somewhere between a squeal and a laugh and jumped up in the air, clapping her hands together quickly and then reaching for Dean’s phone. “Yes! I knew you were cool! Okay, okay. Here’s my number, I’ll text you the details and I’ll meet you at your dorm at 8! Yay I’m so excited!!” Handing his phone back, Charlie gave him quick jab to his arm and then spun around to walk back towards the lecture hall. “See you tonight dude!” She waved over her shoulder, and then disappeared around the corner.

“Well, this outta be fun.” Dean said a little too sarcastically under his breath, turning to walk back towards his dorm. He had about five hours until the party later tonight and with no classes left for the day he figured he’d go back to his dorm, make something to eat and call Sammy. Last night was Sam’s first night alone and Dean had been slightly itching to call him and check in all day. 

Making the long walk back to his dorm, his mind drifted yet again to Cas and their ‘date’ this weekend. For the life of him he couldn’t figure out why the wording of one sentence was tripping him up as badly as it was. ‘We are just studying, it’s not a big deal, just chill out.’ Dean thought, physically shaking the overthinking out of his head. Still, as he kept walking back to his room, he couldn’t shake away the memory of Cas’s bright blue eyes staring into his own.


	3. The Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas helps Dean figure out what he's wearing to the party that Charlie is dragging him to and they may or may not have a moment. Dean lasts about 20 minutes at said party before he gets a text from Cas and meets him for waffles, where they definitely have a moment. Fluff, angst, and plenty of content of Charlie being the cutest ever.

“Well, shit.” Dean muttered, getting more irritated by the second. How the hell was he supposed to know what to wear to a party? Especially a college party. Most of his nights were spent lounging around the house with Sam. This is the first time Dean had ever wished he had just a bit more social interaction in high school. At the moment all he could decide on was the jeans he was wearing, he knew he looked good in those. The problem was deciding on a shirt, and maybe a jacket? He did have an army green jacket he liked, but he always wore that and it was a bit casual for a party… or was is just right? Frustrated, he pulled the shirt off that he was wearing, going back to his dresser to try to find something else. “This is ridiculous, how the hell am I supposed to know what to wear a dumb party?” 

A knock at the door interrupted his incessant complaining, he rolled his eyes and opened the door. There in the hallway, sporting his leather jacket and ocean blue eyes was Castiel. He looked like he was about to say something, until his eyes dropped to Deans chest, and this was the moment Dean realized, he still didn’t have a shirt on. He started to move out of Cas’s eye level but the way that his eyes were scanning Dean’s torso kept him frozen in place. Unable to move and put a shirt on, Dean felt the heat rising from deep in his stomach to the tip of his nose, he was sure that his whole body had blushed a deep and terribly embarrassing shade of red. When Cas’s eyes finally came back up and met Dean’s, his mouth had fallen open and his pupils were so wide that Dean could barely see the bright blue that he had become so accustomed to. 

“Uh.. I just came by to drop off the floor’s schedule. Uhm… meetings and all that.” Cas mumbled out. Dean had yet to see Cas like this, he was usually all smirks and cockiness, but to see him like this and to know that Dean had that effect on him, sent a tingling feeling shooting through his abdomen. Dean turned away from the door before he even thought about naming that feeling, reaching for the first shirt he could find and pulling it over his head. Cas was still at the door when he turned around, “Oh, I’m sorry, come in.” Dean waved him in, making a quick scan of the room to make sure it wasn’t dirty. Cas slowly made his way inside, “So… yeah, here’s the schedule for the floor’s meetings and activities and stuff.. just in case you wanna volunteer or something.” He held out a piece of paper and Dean took it and hung it up on his and Benny’s cork board. “Well thanks, I’ll check it out later. This girl I met is dragging me to some party at a frat tonight.” Dean smiled and rolled his eyes. 

Cas chuckled, “Should’ve known, first day of classes and you’ve already got girls all over you.” Cas smirked and leaned against Dean’s closet door, “Guess I can’t blame them.” Dean shifted awkwardly on his feet and breathed out a nervous laugh. “Nah, it’s not like that. I’m pretty sure Charlie plays for the other team, and besides if I can’t ever figure out what I’m wearing then I guess I’m not going to any party.” He shrugged and sat on his bed, crossing his feet and leaning back on his arms. He saw Cas’s gaze flicker to the small sliver of skin that was exposed as his shirt rode up. But this time he didn’t stare, he just looked up at Dean and said, “Well, for starters you should definitely wear those jeans.” Cas turned and opened up Dean’s closet, sifting through the flannels and shirts he had hung up in there. He took down a blue-ish grey v-neck and a dark flannel and tossed it a Dean. 

“Try that on.” Cas said, leaning back against the doorframe of the closet. Dean looked at the selection of clothes, he had to give it to him, it did look pretty good together. He looked back up at Cas before standing up and pulling his shirt up and over his head. He turned away from him and toward the mirror as he pulled on the shirt and flannel. It actually did look pretty good and he mentally kicked himself for not putting it together sooner. Cas walked up behind him and stared at him in the mirror’s reflection. He threw a brown leather jacket over the side of Dean’s shoulder. “Add this, and I’d say you’re all set.” Cas smirked, his hand staying for just a bit too long on his shoulder before Dean grabbed the jacket and shrugged it on.

“Thanks man, this actually doesn’t look half-bad.” Dean said, checking his outfit out in the mirror. 

“So, can I get your number?” Cas asked, smooth as hell. Dean whirled around, eyes wide and stared at Cas. Why was he asking for his number?

“For our study session this weekend, I mean.” Cas said, looking amused at Deans ‘deer caught in the headlights’ look.

“Oh. Yeah, sure.” Dean picked his phone up from his bed and opened his contacts, tossing it over to Cas. Cas typed in his number right as another knock sounded at the door. Charlie stood at the other side, dressed in a jean skirt, a supergirl comic shirt and boots with black cat socks going up just above the top of the boots. “Hey peasant, ready to go?” She smiled, walking past Dean and into his room. When she spotted Cas, now sitting on Dean’s bed with his phone still in his hand, she spun around to face Dean. “Am I… interrupting something?” She asked, her gaze flickering back and forth between the two questioningly. “Oh, no.” Dean answered quickly. “Charlie this is Cas, he’s the RA for the floor.” 

“Oh! Well then, It’s nice to meet you, I’m Charlie.” She stretched her hand out to Cas, who finished up putting his number in Dean’s phone and stood up, taking her hand a giving it a small shake. Her smile was radiant as always and Cas smiled back, still a hint of his cocky smirk in there somewhere. “Nice to meet you too.” He said with his annoyingly beautiful deep voice. 

Dean grabbed his phone from Cas and picked up his wallet from his dresser. “I’m ready when you are Charlie.”

“Alrighty, well I will have Dean back at a reasonable hour andddd hopefully partially sober.” Charlie smiled once again at Cas. “Sounds good to me.” He said before walking towards to door, stopping right in front of Dean before saying, “Can’t wait for the weekend.” And with one final wink Cas walked past him, his shoulder grazing Dean’s as he walked out the door. 

“Well he seems nice.” Charlie joked. “The nicest.” Dean shot back before grabbing his keys and heading for the door. He locked the door behind him and followed Charlie down the hallway. He pulled his phone out of his pocket as he walked and opened it to Cas’s contact before typing out a ‘Hey, it’s Dean’ and pressing send.

— 

The frat house was just how every college movie portrayed them. A big mansion filled with obnoxiously loud guys running around chasing girls without their shirts on. Not even five minutes into Charlie and Dean’s arrival and they already saw two of the guys jumping from the top story balcony into the pool below. There were people everywhere, all smushed into one house and frankly it was irritating how many people had already stepped on Dean’s feet or bumped into him. They finally found a spot in the corner by the kitchen to hang out, Dean leaning on the side of the counter while Charlie walked into the kitchen to get her a cup of the punch and Dean a beer. 

“Fun so far?” Charlie asked teasingly, probably noticing every glare that he gave someone when they bumped into him. 

“Oh yeah, loving the whole college experience.” He teased back, lifting up his beer to knock it against her’s before they both took a swig.

“So, you dating anyone? And let me be clear before you answer that I am very much into girls and I am merely making conversation and am definitely not trying to hit on you. Okay, go.” She said, looking at him pointedly. 

Dean chuckled, “Ha, no worries. Uh, no I’m not. I had a girlfriend back home, well sorta. But she moved off for college and then so did I and we kinda just decided it was for the best.” He shrugged, taking another sip of his beer.

“Yikes, sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. Lisa was cool and all, but there wasn’t ever really a spark or whatever. It was for the best.” 

“Well how mature of you.” She teased, bumping his shoulder with her own. 

“So what about you? Any special lady?” 

“Hell no. I’m more of a play-the-field type of girl if you know what I mean.” She smirked. Her attention was suddenly pulled to a girl across the room, talking with a friend and sipping on the same punch that Charlie had in her own cup. “On that note, if you’ll excuse me.” She smiled, turning around to walk up to the girl. Dean watched as Charlie smiled and very clearly flirted with the girl while she very clearly flirted back. Dean chuckled and then felt his phone go off in his pocket. 

He opened it to see a text from Cas. ‘So how’s the party?’

Dean sat for a second trying to figure out how long he should wait before he responded. “What does it matter you aren’t courting the dude.” He thought to himself typing out a reply. ‘Not really my scene, but Charlie sure is having a good time.’

A reply came not even thirty seconds later. ‘Well you can always ditch and meet me for waffles.’

‘Dude it’s like 10pm’

‘Have you never heard of breakfast for dinner? Now you’ve got to meet me.’

Dean thought it over for a second. He would really rather not stay at this party with the music so loud and people constantly running into him. He looked up to see Charlie now sitting with the girl practically in her lap. He didn’t want to just leave her. He walked across the room, “Hey, sorry to interrupt but I think I’m gonna head out.” He said keeping his eyes focused on Charlie’s eyes instead of the tipsy girl sitting in her lap. 

“Want me to come with?” Charlie asked loudly over the music.

“Oh, no no it’s okay. I’m gonna just go get some food. Stay, have fun.” He smirked, winking at Charlie as she chuckled and waved him bye.

He waked out into the refreshingly chilly air and shot Cas a text, ‘Send me the address.’

— 

When Dean walked up to the IHOP that Cas had sent him to, he couldn’t help but feel a bit… nervous? Why should he be nervous he’s just eating waffles with a buddy. He looked at his reflection in one of the windows, fixing his hair a bit and readjusting his clothes. After a deep breath, he walked inside, scanning the place for dark hair and a leather jacket. He spotted Cas sitting at a booth towards the back, his back facing away from the door. Dean walked up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, “Hey, Cas.” He said, moving around the table to sit on the other side of the booth. 

“Hello, Dean.” Cas said with his irritatingly perfect, gravely voice. Seriously, how can a guy have such a nice sounding voice?

“You already order?” Dean asked, grabbing a menu and sifting through it. 

“Nope, was waiting for you.” Cas replied simply, “But I already know what I’m getting.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” Dean asked looking up.

“A plain stack of waffles.” Cas replied back, folding his arms across his chest and smiling.

“Well that’s a pretty simple order you got there.” Dean chuckled, “Screw it, I’ll have what you’re having.” He pushed the menu to the side and smiled at Cas, folding his arms on the table and leaning forward on them. 

When the waitress came to the table Cas ordered their stacks of plain waffles and a couple waters. They started making small talk, talking about where they were from and they wanted to do with their degrees. Cas was from some small town up in Ohio and grew up with like 7 brothers and sisters, all of whom are annoying apparently. He talked about their Dad who was never really present and always off working. When the topic of family came up Dean went quiet. He’d never really liked talking about his home situation.

“Well I have a little brother Sam, Sammy. He’s my best friend but he can definitely still be as annoying as a little brother can be.” Dean chuckled, leaning back in the booth, keeping his hands on the table and fidgeting with his fingers. “My mom died when I was little, she got pretty sick.” 

“Dean, I’m sorry.” Cas looked at Dean sympathetically. 

“Oh no it’s fine, it was a long time ago.” Dean smiled, trying to relieve the sudden heaviness that settled over their conversation. 

Cas’s face turned serious when he said, “Grief doesn’t have a timeline, Dean.”

Dean just stared at him, looking into his eyes and catching a flicker of something in them, understanding. They held the stare for what felt like forever before the waitress came by and dropped off their food. Thanking her Dean turned to smile at Cas before immediately grabbing his fork and digging in. The other boy watched him, amused at the ferocity that Dean was devouring his waffles with. “Good, right?” 

“Ohhh yeah. These are some good waffles.” Dean said, going right back to shoving food in his mouth.

Cas took his fork and started cutting up peices of his food before asking, “So what about your dad?”

Dean looked up mid-bite, “What about him?

“Well you talked about your brother and your mother, what about your dad?”

“Oh, well…” Dean drifted off thinking about wether or not he actually wanted to tell Cas about John. He finished his bite and then leaned back against the booth, once again fidgeting with his fingers on the table. “My dad definitely isn’t the best father figure if that’s what your asking. He kinda went downhill when my mom died and I kinda had to take care of Sammy ever since.” Dean looked up at Cas, not even sure why he was sharing so much with this guy that he had just met a couple days ago. But when Cas looked at him with the same compassionate and understanding look that he had given him earlier, he continued. “He loves him some alcohol too, I can’t tell you how many times I’ve had to pick him up from the bar before they called the police on him. Or how often me and Sammy went on a drive around town listening to some rock music so that we weren’t in the crossfire when he got really drunk and angry and started throwing things.” Dean was looking down at his hands now, still fidgeting with them relentlessly. He only looked up when he felt Cas’s hands fall onto his own. He froze, looking up into Cas’s blue eyes that were boring into his own. Cas’s gaze flickered down to their hands, turning Dean’s left hand up and looking at the scar in the middle of his palm. Cas ran the tip of his finger across it softly, sending electricity from Dean’s hands all the way to his toes. 

“My dad he uh… came at me with a broken beer bottle once. At least all he caught was my hand.” Dean tried to manage a soft smile, a chuckle, anything to relieve the tension between them, but with Cas looking at him so intensely all he could do was sit there and look back. Their hands were still clasped together, Cas’s thumb now rubbing against Dean’s when the waitress walked back up to the table. Dean pulled his hand away from Cas like it had burned him and sat up as straight as he could.

The waitress stumbled on her words, clearly feeling bad for interrupting them, “Uh.. can I get you boys anything else?”

“No ma’am. Thank you.” Dean said quickly looking down at his hands that were now firmly placed in his lap. 

“Well, okay. You can pay at the front when you are done! Thanks for coming in.” She smiled and spun on her heels back towards the kitchen. 

Dean chanced a look up at Cas, he thought he saw a flicker of confusion in his eyes, or maybe it was… hurt? Was he mad that Dean pulled away? It’s not like they were dating or something and the amount of time you can hold another dude’s hand was long past. Cas looked back up at him once more before his expression changed back into his normal cool-and-collected and he shrugged off whatever thought had been running through his head. “Well, I’m ready when you are.” 

Dean waited a second, looking over Cas’s face once more before replying, “Oh, okay. We can go then.” He pulled his wallet out, slid his phone into his pocket and stood up. When he turned towards Cas again he was already at the front paying. Dean rushed to the front, paid the bill and walked after Cas out the front door. The walked back to campus without saying anything to each other. Dean walked with his hands in his jacket pockets, looking at his feet. Once they made it back to their dorms Cas just mumbled, “Alright see ya later” before walking into his room and closing the door behind. “Yeah… see you.” Dean mumbled, walking the rest of the way down the hallway to his door. He walked in, throwing his phone and wallet down on the bed before throwing himself down on it. 

He sat for a second just looking up at the ceiling, wondering how the night took such a strange turn. He lifted his left hand up into his view, examining the scar on him palm. He ran the tip of his finger over it like Cas had done, but the electricity wasn’t there as it had been when he had been touched by the other. Dean fell asleep like that, staring at the ceiling and thinking about the spark that still had Dean's arms feeling tingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long, I've been crazy busy lately. But I guess since I have so much free time now on lockdown y'all can expect some more chapters! Please leave some comments and feedback down below and I'll be forever grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this fic idea at three am and my friends told me to write it so blame them if you hate it. I love you my J2, this is for yall <3  
> \--  
> 


End file.
